Volume 18/Extras
Extra content from Volume 18. The Movie We're getting a movie!! This all may seem a bit sudden, but yes-there's really going to be a movie. I already felt like my life had peaked when the anime came about, so the notion of going beyond that with an actual movie just didn't feel real. I didn't fully accept it until we were actually in a planning meeting, going over the script, etc. Ever since MHA got serialized, every year has brought with it a new peak, I guess. Once I'm old and living out my remaining years, I'll probably be the local pseudo celebrity, known for reminiscing and telling kids in the neighborhood, "Back In the day, they gave me an anime and a movie to boot." It's out in theaters in Japan on Friday, August 3, 2018. Look forward to it!! The Popularity Poll!! Here are the results for the third annual popularity poll. The top ten have a special display on page 92 and 93, but the rest-down to 50th place-are listed out here! There were others who got votes too, but we'd be here all day listing out everyone!! Thanks to all who voted!!! RANK | NAME | # OF VOTES 11 Mashirao Ojiro | 1154 12 Best Jeanist | 1078 13 Fumikage Tokoyami | 1018 14 Momo Yaoyorozu | 853 15 Tomura Shigaraki | 693 16 Present Mic | 690 17 Tamaki Amajiki | 624 18 Hanta Sero | 443 19 Himiko Toga | 409 20 Fat Gum | 392 21 Endeavor | 388 22 Kyoka Jiro | 310 23 Tsuyu Asui | 286 24 Neito Monoma | 240 25 Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu | 229 26 Yuga Aoyama | 214 27 Stain | 208 28 Mezo Shoji | 199 29 Itsuka Kendo | 186 30 Seiji Shishikura | 173 31 Chisaki (Overhaul) | 172 32 Minoru Mineta | 156 33 Gang Orca | 141 34 Dabi | 139 35 Sir Nighteye | 131 36 Mina Ashido | 125 37 Cementoss | 123 38 Eri | 109 39 Mandalay | 108 40 Nana Shimura | 104 41 Mirio Togata | 103 42 Kohei Horikoshi | 98 43 Setsuno | 94 44 Ingenium | 93 45 Koji Koda | 86 46 Toru Hgakure | 65 47 Mr. Compress | 59 48 Mimic | 56 49 Mustard | 53 50 Curator (Heroes' Battle game) | 52 Minoru: Huhh? Sajin Higawara (Snatch)'s Profile * Age: 45 * Birthday: April 14 * Height: 180 cm * Favorite Thing: Barbecue The Supplement A good-looking middle-aged man who seems pretty strong. I like this guy, even though he got taken out just like that. That mustache is so cool. Facial hair is about to make a comeback. Staff Introduction Thank you for everything!! And sorry for always making trouble, right up to the end...! Please continue to watch over me. (Switched editors) Monji-san Fujiya-kun A natural perm that's super-cool!! Fushimi-kun Hair looks nice and healthy!! Sakaino-kun Got a perm recently!! Noguchi-kun Got a haircut recently!! Ikeda-kun Hair gets a lot of attention! Yuzawa-kun Never gets a haircut! Komari Ikoma's Profile * Age: 23 * Birthday: November 26 * Height: 157 cm * Favorite Thing: Beer The teacher A new teacher with a meek personality. She's cute. Is This Becoming A Tradition?! The "I got gifted an illustration" corner!! + The afterword, a bit early Volume 4 of Vigilantes is out in Japan, and it's got some exciting developments! The story's only getting more interesting, so be sure to check it out!! Also, I received another piece of commemorative art, so thank you, Betten Sensei!! Back in our department, volume 19 will see the start of the school festival, so get hyped!! Mina: Who gets to be in the drawing this time, I wonder?! Katsuki: Gotta be me! MHA 18 On Sale Anime 3 Season Thanks for supporting the spin-off too! Congratulations!! - Betten Site Navigation Category:Volume Extras